


Date Night Out

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, established relatioship, post christmas events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: It’s their first date in a cinema. (It turns out quite awkward).





	Date Night Out

Two months had passed since the events after christmas. Simon had never been a good boyfriend before, but he had really planned on trying. Anyways, he was Baz’ boyfriend for over two months now and he hadn’t really gotten the chance to prove himself. He would change that now. So he was going to ask Baz out. On a date. A real, actual date. And it was making him very nervous. After all, Baz hadn’t asked him out either. Maybe that meant he didn’t want to go. Maybe it meant he didn’t want anyone to know he was with Simon. He tried not to think about it as he paced through the livin room.  
  
‘How do I look?’ he asked. Penny barely looked up.  
'Dammit, Simon, you are asking him to go on a date, not actually going on a date!’  
'But why would he want to if I don’t look good?’  
'Maybe because there’s more to a person than how she looks? Come on, Simon, you know Baz is totally in love with you.’

  
Penny had gotten used to that idea unusually quickly. She didn’t even think about the fact anymore that they were enemies not long ago.  
  
'But it sure will help when I look good,’ Simon said unsure. He knew he shouldn’t be so nervous. He had never been nervous with Agatha. But Simons feelings for Baz were a whole lot different than his feelings had been for Agatha. Everything was just so much more _intense._ So even though there might have been no reason at all to panic, it was okay for Simon to do so.  
The door bell ringed.  
  
'I’m out,’ Penny said and left the room. Simon got up to let Baz in and together they went into the kitchen. Simon grabbed a scone. He liked to eat when he felt dizzy.  
'Baz,’ he said. Baz looked at him suspiciously.  
'I, um… I want to ask you something.’  
'Sure. You know that I’m always there for you, right?’  
'Yeah, about that… I…’  
 _Just get it out, Simon. It’s not so hard.  
_ 'You know, like, normally… couples go on dates and do stuff like that.’  
  
Baz’ gaze hardend.  
  
'Listen, Simon,’ he said, sounding hurt. 'I… I won’t ask you for anything. You don’t have to go on a date with me just to be nice or something. It’s fine when you don’t want to do stuff couples do. Please… Please don’t feel sorry for me or like you have to give me something you don’t want to. I’m good. Really. I’m glad you let me this close to you, I don’t expect anything more. Especially not since what you had to go through and our past and everything… You’re not ready for a proper relationship, and I respect that.’  
'Is that the reason you didn’t ask me for a date?’  
'Of course.’  
'Oh… I’m glad you didn’t. I really didn’t feel ready.’  
Baz nodded and avoided to look at Simon.  
'But now I do. So… I wanted to ask you out. On a real date.’  
Baz began to smile.  
'Are you sure?’  
'Yeah.’  
'When and where?’  
'Ah… I actually didn’t think about that. I knew I forgot something.’  
’ _Simon!’_ Penny shouted reproachful. She always claimed that she minded her own business but Simon had suspected that she’d eavesdrop anyway.  
'How about we go to the cinema? Friday evening at eight?’  
Simon nodded and their first official date was set.

-

Baz picked Simon up. When Simon had still been with Agatha, he had never picked her up. It was probably good Baz could take over some of the things boyfriends were supposed to do. But since Baz had never been on a date and Simon hadn’t taken Agatha very often and they had almost every time been disastrous, both of them were very nervous. But if it went awkward, they could still agree never to speak about the date again. They hoped the evening wouldn’t turn out that way. Also, Simon had never been so nervous to see Agatha in a nice outfit as he was now that he saw Baz in black Jeans and a shirt. It looked quite fancy on him.  
  
The first issue was to pick a movie. Simon suggested a vampire movie what he probably shouldn’t have done. Baz loved classical dramatic romances like Romeo and Juliet but he knew Simon didn’t. Eventually they agreed to see a comedy that didn’t contain magic or any supernatural creatures.  
Baz bought Simon a large bucket of popcorn. In the cinema hall Baz suggested shyly to take the seat for couples. So they did.  
Baz couldn’t breathe at the thought of Simon beneath him, with his beautiful blonde curls and the shining eyes. Simon was so beautiful, Baz couldn’t even bear to look at him. So he just stared at the screen instead.  
  
After a few minutes Simon was not only confused but also a little mad. He wasn’t so well experienced but he was quite sure that when people went to see a movie on a date they _didn’t actually see a movie._ At least not only. Maybe he should just grab Baz hand?  
  
In movies Baz had seen how people unobtrusively moved their arm behind the back of their date. Baz was quite sure he wouldn’t nail that but maybe he should do it anyway?  
Simon grabbed the popcorn and Baz pretended to do the same so their hands brushed together and then he just dropped his hand on Simon’s. Of course they both knew that Baz didn’t want to eat popcorn in public. So they just kept holding hands until the movie was over.  
  
On the way home they talked and laughed about the movie and when it was time to part their ways, neither of them said a word.  
  
In the moonlight, Baz just stared at Simon and he whispered: 'I think people aren’t supposed to kiss on the first date.’  
'Screw people,’ Simon murmured and pulled Baz closer into a kiss.  
Had it been a good date? To Simon and Baz, it didn’t matter what people thought. To them, the date had been perfect because they had spent it with each other.

 

 


End file.
